What Would Happen If
by purrbaby101
Summary: What would happen if Vlad had a brother, who happened to live in Amity Park? Or if Danny was captured by his own father? Or if... wait, just read the story! Chapter 14 up!
1. The Call

What Would Happen If…

Summary: What would happen if Vlad had a brother, who happened to live in Amity Park? Or if Danny was captured by his own father? Or if… wait, just read the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

The Call

In a large green, yellow, and white castle on the outskirts of Wisconsin, Vlad Masters sat down and relaxed. It had been a busy week. He was constantly trying to come up with a plan to acquire Maddie and get Daniel to join his side. He talked to what seemed like every ghost in the Ghost Zone, looking for ghosts who could help him out. So far, he had found none. Vlad sighed, wondering if he would ever get the two things he wanted most in his life, Maddie and the Packers. He would keep striving for both, even if it meant taking drastic measures. He was thinking of schemes for meeting his goals when the phone rang. He looked at the clock, it read 11:56 PM. Vlad picked up the cordless phone that happened to be stationed near where he was sitting.

"Hello?" he said, wondering who would be calling at this time of night.

"Vlad! Hey bro! What's up?" said a voice that could only be one person.

"Hello, Jet. I see you are as lively as ever." Vlad said sullenly.

"Yep! I was just thinking you could come on over here to Amity Park sometime soon. I haven't seen you in years!" Jet said.

_Amity Park?_ "Since when did you live in Amity Park?" asked Vlad with interest.

"Oh, I moved here about a month ago. So, are you coming or not?" Jet impatiently said.

"Sure, I'll come. I can't wait to see you again, it's been too long!" Vlad said in a false voice.

"Great! I'll see you in about four days then! Bye!" said Jet happily.

"Yes, see you then. Goodbye." Vlad hung up, and then smiled evilly.

_Yes, it sure is lucky that Jet lives in Amity Park; I can get closer to Maddie and maybe force Daniel to join my side in the process. And Jet will think I'm there just to see him!_ Vlad laughed, and then went to go pack for his trip to Amity Park.

* * *

Jet Masters hung up the phone, with a contented sigh. He hadn't seen Vlad since, well, when they split off their different ways for college. Over twenty years now… he had always loved his big brother, as Vlad was older by only three minutes. Such a long time, Jet couldn't wait four more days. He was nearly crazy with living in Amity Park with nothing ever normal. His neighbors, for instance, were professional ghost hunters. How absurd! Jet didn't believe in ghosts and never would. Yet there was something about the boy, something different. Jet decided to spy, just for fun, to see what was unique about this boy. So he went outside and stared at the window where the boy slept. The curtains were closed, but Jet knew that didn't matter. He would keep an eye on the window and one on the night sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny Phantom was out fighting ghosts that had somehow gotten out of the Ghost Zone. He was tired, already having fought six just that night.

"Come on into the Fenton Thermos," Danny said, pointing the Thermos at the hippo ghost. The hippo was sucked in, though it had a difficult time getting in due to its mass.

"I hope that's the last of them," Danny sighed, already flying back to the Fenton household. What he didn't notice was a man looking up at him as he soared, with curiosity and interest. Danny flew into his bedroom and transformed back into Danny Fenton, and then fell asleep almost instantly. The man just stared at the window in which the boy had seemed to go through.

* * *

Well, what do you think? It's my first real ff other than the challenge I replied to. Please R&R! And it will get better... trust me. 


	2. The Arrival

Wow! Thanks everybody! I was at my friend's house for the weekend and couldn't update! Sorry! Now I'm updating! lol But first...

**Kayla Tsukino-** Thanks! Yes, your the one who wrote the DP/SM crossoversthat I enjoy! Awesome!  
**soccergurl1990**- VERY soon? Was this VERY soon? I don't know... lol Enjoy!  
**Ghost Girl X**- (evil smile) You'll see about Vlad forcing Danny to join him... he won't exactly force him... whoops! I'll be quiet now...  
**Rachel Ember**- I'll try to make it good! Thanks!  
**KaliAnn**- Your a twin? Awesome! And yes, I have considered Danny temporarily joining Vlad... (another evil smile)  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**- lol It's here!  
**mcrystal- **You'll learn more about Jet in this chapter. And sorry it wasn't before Sunday, seeing as today is Sunday. So... enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did. Now onto the story!

* * *

The Arrival 

Vlad Masters rode in the back of his limousine on the way to Amity Park. The Green Bay Packers game was on, though he wasn't really watching it on his mini television. Instead, he was thinking of his family. First of all, his parents, Christina and Derek Masters, had indeed been like Jack and Maddie and had been obsessed with ghosts. Vlad had somewhat started to believe in ghosts, though his brother, Jet, never accepted the fact that they might be real. The unfortunate thing was that their parents had been murdered by evil ghosts back when Vlad and Jet were only fourteen, leaving them orphans. Vlad tried to tell his brother the truth about how their parents died, Jet wouldn't believe it. He stuck with the thought of them being in a car accident. That was what all the police reports said, anyway. Only Vlad knew the truth, and he tried to run away from ghosts and other paranormal things. Then came collage. Jet had gone to one way out in West Virginia while Vlad stayed in Wisconsin. It was there where he met up with Jack Fenton, who brought up memories of his past. The only reason he hung out with Jack was to get closer to Maddie. Well, that portal that Jack made had turned Vlad half ghost and he had to accept it. Vlad was still on an ongoing mission to find his parent's murderers. He leaned back and sighed. What would happen if ghosts had not ruined my life? Or if I never met up with Jack? Well, he would never know, unfortunately. The game was still on, with the Packers ahead by thirteen, in the fourth quarter. Vlad leaned back and relaxed; as he watched his favorite team beat the living crap out of the Rams.

* * *

For Danny, the next few days went by as normal, with nothing unusual happening, except a new ghost showed up for him to fight. On the morning of the fourth day, Danny awoke to the sound of a car engine. He was naturally curious, noticing the clock read 5:51AM, and almost fell back asleep. But curiosity got the best of him and he got up and dressed in his usual white shirt with the red oval and blue jeans. When he got downstairs, he noticed a black stretch limousine sitting in front of his house. _What the heck? Whose could that be?_ So he decided to go outside to see what was going on. He gasped as he saw the occupant of the limo. Vlad Masters. He should have known. Danny tried to creep back inside, but his parents, who were already chatting with Vlad and some other guy Danny recognized as their neighbor, called him over. He tried his best to smile and went over to the group. 

"Good morning, Danny! I see you're finally up and out of bed!" exclaimed Maddie Fenton.

"Yeah," replied Danny, not as cheerfully.

"Hello Daniel, how are you today?" asked Vlad.

"Fine," said Danny.

"That's good," replied Vlad. "Oh, and this is my brother, Jet. He seems to be your next door neighbor."

"Um, hi," said Danny, looking at the middle-aged man who certainly had a bit of resemblance to Vlad. He had white hair, though not as long as his brother's. It was about shoulder length. The only other difference between them was the suit; Vlad's was black while Jet's was navy blue. Danny wondered how he had never noticed his neighbor's similarity to Vlad before.

"Hello," said Jet, staring at Danny, thinking he had seen him somewhere before… besides being neighbors and all. Maybe… nah, couldn't be.

"So, now that we're all introduced how about we go in and see my latest invention!" said Jack, obviously happy that there were two more people to see his creations.

"What kind of inventions do you make?" asked Jet, though he already had an idea.

"Ghost! I even have a portal that connects our world to the ghost world. Maddie and I constantly work on improving our inventions," said Jack proudly.

Jet started laughing, "Ghosts aren't real!"

"They are too!" exclaimed Jack, looking a bit hurt.

Vlad and Danny exchanged glances of understanding; though Vlad was a bit surprised his brother didn't believe in ghosts. Danny just wanted to get back inside and away from this conversation.

"Hey, I'm sorry," said Jet sincerely, "I didn't know you thought so highly of ghosts. Sure I'll go see your inventions."

"Really? Follow me!" said Jack, completely forgetting the incident just seconds before. Danny shook his head at his dad's forgetfulness, and tried to stand as far away from Vlad as he possibly could, as they made their way into the house holding the words 'Fenton Works' on a huge sign above it.

* * *

There you go! Chapter two! I actually feel sort of sad for Vlad... please R&R!  



	3. Trip to the Lab

Thanks everyone! First:

**soccergurl1990**- Updated!  
**Ghost Girl X- **It will get better! And I ended the torture! Yay! lol  
**Paulina must die!**- I know! I feel sorry for Vlad too... thanks!  
**KaliAnn**- Yeah, Jet is pretty boring. And in upcoming chapters, I'm planning on having more interaction with Danny and Vlad.

Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom, not me. Boo.

* * *

Trip to the Lab

As the group stepped inside, Jazz just happened to be waking up.

"Ah! What's everybody doing up?! And who are you?! And… oh wait!" Jazz said as she realized she was still in her nightgown and that her hair was completely messed up. She runs back into her room and comes out seconds later looking like her usual perfect self, like she had woken up hours ago. Danny just wondered how she had gotten ready that fast. Jazz walked downstairs and said, "Sorry. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be up, or anyone else here for that matter. It's only 6:00!"

"Yes, we know honey. This is Jet Masters, Vlad's brother. You remember Vlad?" said Maddie.

"From Wisconsin, right?" asked Jazz.

"Correct. Hello Jazmine. It's good to see you again. How are you?" asked Vlad politely.

"Great. Thank you. But please, call me Jazz," said Jazz.

"Jazz, we were just going to show Jet my latest inventions! Would you like to come too?" asked Jack.

"Do I have a choice?" Jazz sighed, "Sure, why not?"

"Great! This way, please!" said Jack, as he led the way to the basement/lab. When they reached the bottom, Jet let out a small 'wow.' There were inventions everywhere, including one big one attached to the wall.

"What's that?" asked Jet, amazed at its enormous size.

"That? That is the Fenton Ghost Portal," said Jack walking over to it. "It lets ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not. True, I have never seen a ghost, but I when I do I'll be ready!" He glanced around the lab as he said that last part.

"Ah… interesting," said Jet.

Just then Danny's ghost sense went off. He covered his mouth quickly, and glanced at Vlad. He was doing the same thing. Apparently, Jack's portal had some of the same effects, though Vlad's mist was light green.

"Uh, I need to go… uh, to the bathroom! I'll see you later!" said Danny, running out of the lab and up the stairs. Jack, Maddie, and Jet stared after him quizzically, though Jazz looked after him with a look of discernment. Vlad just ignored him, knowing the reason why he ran out so fast, but not really caring, and wanting to see how Danny was with ghosts other than himself. "Right..." Jack finally said. "So this is the Fenton Ghost Fisher…"

* * *

Danny ran upstairs and stopped, making sure no one was following him. He waited until he was absolutely positive no one had followed him, and then shouted his battle cry. "Going ghost!" (A/N: I know he hasn't said that since Bitter Reunions, but oh well) A light blue ring formed around his body and spilt into two, transforming Danny Fenton into Danny Phantom. He went intangible and flew off to find the ghost. When he found it, Danny groaned. The ghost was in the lab above his parents head's. Nobody had noticed it, except for Vlad, and he smiled at the spot where Danny was floating, almost like he could see him. Danny wondered what he could do, hoping to create some sort of distraction so he suck up the ghost in the Fenton Thermos unnoticed. Unfortunately, Vlad decided to announce that there was a ghost in the lab.

"Look a ghost!" he said, pointing at the specter floating above Jack and Maddie's heads.

"Oh my! Get the Fenton Thermos!" said Jack excitedly. The ghost snickered and flew towards where Danny was hovering.

"Oh great!" Danny said, trying to fly away, but being held back by an invisible force. _Now what? _He noticed Vlad hovering next to him.

"Not again! How did you sneak away?" he asked, struggling.

"Your parents were caught in the moment, Daniel, since they were finally able to see a ghost. So I snuck away and here I am." Vlad said, grinning. By now Danny had become visible again and noticed that his family and Jet had heard every single word he had said and seen him.

"How could this get any worse?" he asked himself.

"Wow! Three ghosts!" said Jack, grabbing the Fenton Grappler and casting it out. Unfortunately, the net trapped Danny, Vlad, and the unknown ghost. "Ha! It works!" Jack said reeling in the line.

"Remind me never to say that again…" said Danny sadly, as he tried unsuccessfully to phase out of the net.

* * *

Chapter three is up! Please read and review!


	4. The Catch

Sorry this took so long! I planned on updating sooner, but… well, here you go! Chapter 4! Oh, and I guess I should add that this particular story is not a slash story, but I am planning on writing a Danny/Vlad one in the future. Now on to the reviewers…

**soccergurl1990**- Thanks! I am updating! lol  
**Ghost Girl X**- But its fun ending chapters in cliffhangers! You'll find out if Danny's parents find out about him later on… muahaha!  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**- I still have homework to do too… lol Did you mean installation?  
**KaliAnn**- Great suggestion, but I already have an idea of what's going to happen, sorry. There will be a lot of Danny and Vlad in this chapter and in upcoming ones though, don't worry.  
**mcrystal**- Thanks! And it is now… updated!  
**Paulina must die!**- I know! I love that line too! BR is my favorite episode, which is why I'm writing a fic with Vlad! lol  
**ZAGRH8R**- Wow! You just gave me a great idea! Thanks! Jet has some major rolls in upcoming chapters...

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Read on!

* * *

The Catch

Jack reeled in the net. He was amazed that he had finally caught a ghost! Actually, three ghosts! He was so happy! He wondered what he should do with them, now that he had trapped them. Jack stared at the ghosts. The white haired one looked sad, and wouldn't look at Jack. The black haired one who looked like a vampire stared at Jack with hatred, and the green colored one just looked bored. But something was familiar about that white haired one… he almost looked like Danny… but that was impossible! Jack sighed from confusion and decided to put them in the Fenton Enclosure, basically a cage made for ghosts. It was quite big and could fit the three ghosts easily. None of the ghosts complained as Jack pushed them into the cage. The cage bars would shock any ghost who tried to get out, though not humans, making it impossible to escape. This was one of Jack's more successful inventions, and actually worked. Jack slid the cage door closed staring at the three ghosts. He had thought ghosts only looked like the green blobby one, not like the other two. And that white haired one reminded him so much of his own son… he shook his head, confused, and decided to go upstairs into the kitchen to get a drink of water and clear his head. Maddie looked at the cage with interest, and then left after her husband. Jet was stunned into silence, realizing that ghosts were actually real. Jazz stared at the cage with pity in her eyes, knowing that her little brother was locked up in there. Yet her dad had brought the key with him, so she could not unlock the Fenton Enclosure. So sadly, she walked upstairs after her family and Jet.

* * *

When they were alone, Danny finally looked up. He was angry, tired, and upset, but mostly he was sad. He never thought his dad would really do this to him. Oh sure, he didn't know it was his son Danny in the Fenton Enclosure, but that was no excuse. No ghost should ever have to be confined in a cage! Danny almost smiled, thinking of how Sam had said the same thing about Sampson (who was actually a Delilah) when Skulker was going to take Danny into the Ghost Zone to put him on display. But now Danny really was in a cage. He saddened at this thought, and went back into his state of despair.

* * *

Vlad was just angry. Angry at Jack, of course. Not just for this little incident, but for twenty years earlier when Jack stole Maddie from him. And now this idiot had locked him up in a cage in which even he couldn't phase through. But… oh why didn't he think of this before! He could go human and… well, the only progress this would make would be no electricity shocks from the bars. _I wonder what Jack would do if he saw me in human form, in here,_ thought Vlad, with a smile on his face. It was a great way to get back at Jack, by showing him that his "friend" was in the same cage as the ghosts. Jack would apologize constantly, and then Vlad would carry out his revenge. On the other hand, Daniel was here and Vlad might be able to convince him to join him and become his son. So Vlad worked up a revenge and escape plan in his head, chuckling softly.

* * *

The unknown ghost was bored and uncaring. He had been in Ghost Jail before with Walker and was familiar with being behind bars. Of course, he had hated it there, what ghost would like it? He had gotten out a few hundred years early for being good. So what if he had stolen some kid's TV? And how was he supposed to know that the kid was actually a dragon who hated people trespassing? The ghost sighed and went back to thinking of the Nintendo DS he would steal next.

* * *

Upstairs, Jack and Maddie were jumping with glee. Ghosts were real! They celebrated and danced around, looking even crazier than usual. Jazz sighed, thinking her parents were complete loons and at the same time, thinking about Danny. She had to get him out of there! She didn't know who the other two ghosts were, but she thought they should be set free too. But she needed help; she couldn't do this on her own. Then, it came to her, Tucker and Sam! They could help! So she snuck out of the kitchen and to her room, so she could call Danny's two best friends privately.

* * *

Jet Masters just stood there, looking at Jack and Maddie with raised eyebrows. Oh, sure, he was surprised ghosts really existed, but not _that_ excited. Although, Vlad had once told him about ghosts and how he believed they were real. Vlad had thought Jet believed until today, when Jet had laughed. He regretted that laugh. Ghosts were real. And speaking of Vlad, where was he? He disappeared around the time of the ghosts showing up. Maybe they had something to do with his disappearance. Jet wondered about this and decided to go back down to the lab to spy on the ghosts and find something else out about them.

* * *

OK, sorry it was so short and boring... the next chapter will be better! I promise! 


	5. Breaking Out

Wow! Thanks everybody!

**soccergurl1990-** Updating!  
**mcrystal**- It's okay. This story won't be slash, but I will be writing one in the future. This one is just father/son sort of relationship between Danny and Vlad.  
**KaliAnn**- You must be psychic! That's what this whole chapter is about!  
**ZAGRH8R- **I don't know yet... I want you to know though, your story inspired it!  
**fubukis-wraph- **Now updated!  
**Paulina must die!**- You'll see if Jet finds out... muahaha! And yay non-seriousness!  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl-** I think you waited... lol  
**Ghost Girl X**- You _need_ to know? lol You'll find out in Chapter... wait even I don't know what chapter yet!  
**Phantom Fighter- **Vlad's my favorite villain too, which is why I'm writing a fic on him! Speed the story up? I'm not sure... we'll see!

Disclaimer: I do not Danny Phantom, though I wish I did.

* * *

Breaking Out

Danny mumbled something under his breath, the first thing he said since he had been captured. Vlad, still thinking, said "What?" absentmindedly.

"I said 'I'm starting to get your motives for wanting my dad', said Danny.

"Oh, really?" Vlad looked at Danny, and noticed how sad he was. "You're mad at your father, although he doesn't know you're his son yet."

Danny looked up. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess," replied Vlad.

"Well he should know it's me, I'm his own son! But instead he just traps us in this stupid cage! Not all ghosts are evil, and don't deserve this!" Danny took a breath.

"Yes, he should have realized it. I told you he was an idiot." Vlad said unsympathetically.

"Yeah," said Danny, as he started crying and leaned his head against Vlad's shoulder. Vlad nearly jerked up, surprised at this act of emotion. But instead he put his arm around Danny and told him softly that everything would be okay.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Danny and Vlad, Jet had heard everything. He hadn't figured it out yet, but he knew there was something interesting about that younger ghost. He kept talking about his dad. And the other, older ghost sounded just like, well, his brother. Impossible! Now, Jet wondered, should he keep this information to himself or tell Jack and Maddie? He decided to keep it to himself. Anyway, he still hadn't found out about his brother. He stood still and watched the cage in the lab silently. 

Jazz crept down to the living room so she could let Tucker and Sam in. Unfortunately, they came before she made it there. _Ding-dong._ Jazz raced to the door, but her mother was the closest and opened it first.

"Hi, Mrs. Fenton, we were just seeing if Danny was here to come to the mall with us," said Tucker, remembering the plan if Jazz didn't open the door.

"Yes, I'm sure he is," said Maddie, "Danny! Tucker and Sam are here!" No answer. "Hmm, I wonder where he is… why don't you two come in while you wait for Danny."

"Okay," said Sam, also remembering the plan and walking inside. Jack almost instantly popped up and said, "Hey! I finally caught a ghost! Actually three ghosts! Isn't that great?"

"Uh, sure, Mr. Fenton," said Sam as she exchanged glances with Tucker.

"Do you want to see them?" Jack then asked.

"No thanks, we'll just wait for Danny," said Sam.

"Where is Danny, anyway? He'll just love to see these ghosts!" Jack said, as he and Maddie went off to search for their son.

Once they were gone, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz went up into her bedroom.

"So what's this about?" asked Tucker, "All you said was Danny was in some sort of danger."

"Well, you see, I sort of know about Danny's powers…"

"You what?!" said Tucker.

"Tucker, let her finish!" said Sam.

"Thanks. And well, our dad has kind of captured him and I need your help to get him free," said Jazz with a sigh.

"We'll do anything we can! Right Tucker?" said Sam determinedly.

"Right!" said Tucker.

"Okay, here's what we do…" Jazz whispered her plan to Tucker and Sam.

* * *

Eventually, Danny's sobs became sniffles. Vlad decided to propose his idea to him. 

"Daniel, if I could get us out, would you come with me instead of staying here?"

Danny stayed quiet for quite awhile. He was weighing the possibilities. Right now, he was mad at his dad and would probably do the stupidest thing possible. Which was… "Yes, I would. I hate it here right now. I'd rather be anywhere else."

Vlad smiled, "Do you really mean that?"

Danny slowly nodded.

Vlad said, "Then let me try something… stand back." Danny took a step backwards. In Vlad's hand formed a pink whip, which he drew back in an arc. Danny's eyes widened as Vlad struck it against the bars of the cage. The bars snapped in half and they were free.

"Yes! Freedom!" The unknown ghost yelled as he went intangible and into the Ghost Zone.

"Okay…what was that?" asked Danny.

"An Ectoplasma Whip, designed to kill enemies with one stroke (A/N: My friend just got Ratchet and Clank: Up Your Arsenal and I got the name from that)," said Vlad.

"Oh, okay, why didn't you use that in the first place?" said Danny.

"I was waiting for the right moment, and I wasn't exactly sure it would work. So, are you ready to go?" asked Vlad, hardly able to believe that this was working.

"Yeah," said Danny, looking around the lab, "Will I be able to visit or at least come see my family once in awhile?"

"Well, they will think you have been kidnapped so you can only watch over them intangibly. If you must, you can do that now too," Vlad said, realizing Danny might just miss his family a bit.

Danny nodded and went intangible. He flew upstairs and found Jazz in her room… with Tucker and Sam? Well at least they would be happy, and he flew away before he heard their whole conversation. Then he found his parents searching for him since Tucker and Sam had come over. He felt a twinge of sadness, though he still was not forgiving. Flying back downstairs, he thought of how much he would miss them, and tears came to his eyes. Danny brushed them away and told Vlad he was ready. Vlad told him not to pack; he would have everything that he would need at his castle. Danny didn't doubt that, except he wanted to take some of his prized possessions anyway. Vlad agreed, but told him to hurry up. Danny flew upstairs yet again and grabbed his backpack which he stuffed with pictures of his family, Sam, Tucker, and a couple other keepsakes. On his way back downstairs he grabbed the Fenton Thermos, just in case. Danny flew into the lab.

"Now I'm really ready," he said, looking at Vlad. Vlad said, "Then go intangible and fly to the outside of the house. Wait there for me." Again, Danny nodded and flew outside to wait for the other halfa. Vlad smiled evilly and grabbed a little object of his own, tucked it inside his cape, and headed outside after Danny.

* * *

Unfortunately, Jet had heard and saw everything. He tried to comprehend what had just happened, first thing being how strong that one ghost was! Wow… oh, dammit! They were gone! He ran upstairs to tell Jack and Maddie that the ghosts had escaped, all the while thinking about what he had seen and heard between the two ghosts. The older one definitely sounded like Vlad. Thinking quickly he decided he would spy once again on the two ghosts to see what they were up to. So he quickly changed his route and stepped outside, to only find…

* * *

Haha! Aren't I evil? A cliffhanger! Please review! 


	6. Runaway

Sorry everybody! I went skiing for the first time this weekend and didn't have time to write! No! lol I had fun. Now, onto the reviewers…

**SashaTheSheWolf-** Aren't I? Muahahaha! lol  
**KaliAnn**- Personally, I think living in a castle would be fun… but not with Vlad! What will his new life be like? I wonder…  
**Just Plain Insane**- Yay! You finally have a name! lol Thanks for your comments! I was quoted! I feel so special! Yes, Danny was a little too rough on his dad… and you'll see on your prediction!  
**mcrystal**- Worst one, huh? lol I love cliffys! So much fun!  
**Ghost Girl X**- Hmm… I'll try adding that in somewhere later on…  
**cakeut12**- Updating! How excited _is_ excited? Hmm… lol  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**- lol Awaiting is over!  
**Kayla Tsukino**- I'm pretty sure I reviewed both… but I'll check! Oh, arigato! I'm glad you like my writing style! And hai, your computer is evil…lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does.

* * *

Runaway

Before: Thinking quickly he decided he would spy once again on the two ghosts to see what they were up to. So he quickly changed his route and stepped outside, to only find…

… his brother and that kid, Danny Fenton?! What? Where were the ghosts? Jet was extremely confused and hid behind a bush to watch Danny and his brother. They were getting into the limousine. Was Vlad leaving already? But then why was Danny going with him? And why was Danny carrying that backpack he had seen the ghost with earlier? So many questions… then the limousine sped away. Jet could only stare; a thought had just crossed his mind. Could Danny Fenton be that ghost who was in that cage? And that other one… no, could it be… his brother? Jet thought about this as he went inside to tell what he had seen within the past couple hours.

* * *

Jazz had just finished explaining the plan. Tucker was to distract Jack, Maddie, Vlad, and Jet with… whatever he could think of, while Jazz grabbed the keys from Jack's pocket. She would hand them to Sam who would go downstairs and open the cage door. The plan was nearly foolproof. Though it was simple it should work. But then… "WHAT?!?!" Jack and Maddie shouted. Jazz looked at Sam and Tucker and noticed they were all thinking the same thing. They went bounding downstairs faster than they ever had before.

* * *

Jack and Maddie had just heard the news that the ghosts had escaped _and_ that their son had gotten into the limousine with Vlad. They were freaking out, and that was an understatement. 

"WHAT?!?!" they had screamed at him. Jet had explained almost everything to them, except for his thoughts on Danny and Vlad being the ghosts in the cage. It was then that Jazz, Tucker, and Sam made it to the bottom of the stairs, completely out of breath. Together they said, "Danny's a half ghost."

* * *

In the back of the black stretch limousine, Danny Fenton was looking out the tinted window. Vlad was sitting right next to him, and Danny still wasn't really comfortable around him, after all, he had tried to kill Danny's father. So Danny just stared out the window. 

"So Daniel, how is school going?" asked Vlad to try to start a conversation. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, but you will be going to Packerino High School. It is a private school that focuses mostly on the Green Bay Packers and a good education." Danny rolled his eyes at the window. "You should be able to make some new friends easily."

"Uh-huh," said Danny, thinking of Tucker and Sam, and how they had been friends since forever, and how they would be his only friends.

Vlad peered over at Danny. "Look at me," he said. Danny reluctantly took his eyes off the view outside and looked into Vlad's sapphire eyes. Vlad looked at Danny with concern and asked, "What's wrong?" Danny sighed and said, "Nothing, just forget it." Vlad turned away but kept thinking about Daniel. He seemed so sad… Vlad seriously hoped he would feel better. After all, he was to be living with him for awhile. Then something hit him. Maybe Daniel didn't want to truly come with him to Wisconsin. He said he did, but he hadn't sounded like he meant it. If this was true… then Daniel would be miserable for his whole stay with him. It would be hard to cheer him up… Vlad's head swam with these thoughts as they passed through the desolate plains of Iowa, cows and all.

* * *

Jack and Maddie gasped and nearly fainted. Actually, Jack _did_ faint. Jet smirked; his suspicions were confirmed. Jet snuck away as Jazz and Maddie tried to revive Jack. He knew that his brother was the other ghost, he had to be! But, how could he? It was then Jet felt himself let go of the railing that led down the stairs to the basement. But he didn't remember letting go of it. Jet looked at his hand, and was completely freaked out when he didn't see it. 

"What the hell?!" he remarked loudly, getting more scared every minute. Then he could see his hand again. Jet sighed loudly, wondering what had just happened. What if… what if… he couldn't even think it; it was too absurd. But… he shook the thought away and proceeded to the lab, to gather evidence on the ghosts.

* * *

Vlad sat wondering in the limousine, basically about the object he had 'borrowed' from Jack's lab. It was small enough to fit into the palm of his hand; and its smallness came in handy for Vlad. He stared at it. It was a spherical item, a deep shade of crimson, and it contained many great abilities. Jack had created it to make any ghost lose all of their powers; if he had ever caught up with one. It would literally take all of the ghost's energy and strength, as well as their powers, and make them weak and defenseless. This sphere, which Jack had named the Fenton Ghost Orb, was perfect for keeping Daniel in check if he ever did not cooperate. Also, if he ever tried to escape, this little object would prevent him from doing so. Vlad chuckled softly. He had Daniel right where he wanted him…

* * *

What do you think? Please R&R!


	7. Closer to the Truth

Update time! First…

**Kayla Tsukino**- Thanks! Would you believe I used to _hate_ to write? But now it's fun! And I love cliffhangers!  
**KaliAnn**- Yeah, Vlad should trust Danny some more… but it's in his nature not to trust people. And making Jack faint is fun! lol  
**Spongewolf**- Yay! I got a new reader! Whoo! And I'm glad you like it so far! Thanks!  
**Phantom Fighter**- _Very_ interesting… and I'm glad I keep you wondering!  
**cakreut12**- lol He does, doesn't he? And he is so evil! Muahahaha!  
**Just Plain Insane**- Creepy, indeed! lol I like the evil Frootloops better… their evil!  
**Ghost Girl X**- Awesome! I'm always up to new ideas!  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**- Run over by a ghost cow? lol, very random! Waiting is fun… whoo! lol  
**mcrystal**- Your opinion may be right… you'll see!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Closer to the Truth

Jazz was relieved; she didn't have to lie to her parents anymore! She was so happy! On the other hand, her parents now knew about Danny… and she didn't know really how they would truly react, since Jack was still unconscious. Maddie noticed her staring off and asked, "Jazz?"

Jazz snapped out of it and said, "Your not going to do anything to Danny, are you?"

"No, of course not! Danny's our son and we would never do anything to hurt him. Right Jack?" said Maddie looking at her husband who had just woken up.

"Huh? Oh, right! Now where are those ghosts!" Jack said sitting up.

"Jack, dear, don't you remember, the ghosts got away and Danny _is_ half ghost," said Maddie softly.

"Oh, yeah…" immediately he passed out again.

"I guess it's hard for him, with all this information," said Maddie. "Don't worry. We won't hurt Danny. We'll try and help him. Now, go call Vlad's cell phone and see if there's a reason why he and Danny drove off, while I try to revive your father again," said Maddie. Jazz went into the kitchen and dialed the number that was posted right next to the phone. 555-8523…the phone rang once, then twice. A man picked it up and said, "Hello?"

* * *

Vlad opened up his flip-camera phone, expecting one of his employers to be on the other end. He was surprised when it was Jazz. 

"Yes. Um, hello Jazmine," he said, not really sure what to say.

"Hi, Mr. Masters. Can you please tell me why you and my brother got into your limousine? Especially when you didn't even say goodbye yet," said Jazz evenly.

"Well, you see, Daniel wanted to go and see a bit of Wisconsin, so we're going back out to my place for a bit," Vlad nervously said. Danny jerked up at the sound of his name and reached for the phone, but Vlad held it away.

"Wisconsin! Are you sure? Did he really want to go there?" asked Jazz suspiciously.

"Oh, yes, he did, I'm positive. Now we must get going. Goodbye, Jazz," Vlad said as he hung up. Danny immediately said, "That was my sister! Why couldn't I talk to her?"

"Because, my dear Daniel, they have found out what has happened, and we must change course," said Vlad, thinking up a new plan. "Charles, take us to St. Paul, Minnesota, instead."

"Right away, sir," the chauffeur replied, taking a different route.

"St. Paul! But my family will never think to go there!" exclaimed Danny.

"Exactly," said Vlad, smiling. "I thought you wanted to get away from them."

"I-I did," stuttered Danny. "But now I'm not sure."

"Well, your getting away from them whether you want to or not!" said Vlad impatiently. Danny went back to looking out the window, full of emotions that even he did not understand. Maybe he could escape… he didn't really feel like being with Vlad anymore. But where would he go? Back home? Danny sighed and thought about his options, which were very limited.

* * *

Back at the Fenton's, Jazz was telling her parents, Tucker, and Sam about her conversation with Vlad. Jack had finally become conscious, and accepted the facts, though he still had disbeliefs. 

"So that's what he said, and I don't believe Danny _really_ wanted to go to Wisconsin in the first place," finished Jazz.

"Maybe Vlad's not the person we thought him to be," wondered Maddie out loud.

"Exactly," said Jazz. "We have Jet to thank for, well, spying on Vlad and Danny. Where is he anyway?"

* * *

Jet was in fact, downstairs in the lab. He was looking at the research that Jack and Maddie had already gathered on ghosts. Which wasn't much. It seems that they just created inventions and had no clue what ghosts were all about. That meant that Jet would have to do a little research of his own. Noticing a big vehicle over in the corner of the lab that looked like something that could explore the inside of the Ghost Zone, Jet opened up the Ghost Portal. Lucky for him the Fenton Genetic Lock was still busted, or else he wouldn't have been able to open it. The vehicle he had noticed was the Specter Speeder, and it would prove helpful in his investigating. He climbed inside, and drove into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny and Vlad were almost to St. Paul, Minnesota. Danny didn't really want to ask what they were going to do there, so he just tried to relax and forget about it all. Vlad, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was going to do. Since he was a billionaire, that meant he had land all over the country. He had bought a mansion in St. Paul, with a state-of-the-art security system. Vlad was planning on going there with Daniel, until they could head to Wisconsin. He could begin to train his new son. And he still had the Orb, just in case. Vlad smiled. 

"Perfect," he said under his breath. Everything was going according to plan, with a few minor setbacks.

* * *

Inside the Ghost Zone, Jet was driving aimlessly, not exactly sure what he was searching for. He passed a big castle, what looked like a prison, two lairs, and many purple doors. It was pretty spooky in here, so many ghosts just wandering around! He drove for a couple more miles until he noticed two ghosts floating near a big building. He stopped the vehicle dead in its tracks. There was a female and a male ghost, and each wore clothes from the 1970's. The man had on a shaped suit and jacket, with a tucked-in waist, wide lapel, and slightly belled pant legs. He had a small Afro, and glasses. Next to him, the woman had on a white puff-shouldered blouse, a long pink ruffled skirt, and leather sandals. She wore her hair in a multilevel cut, with big hoop earrings. Jet stared at them. They looked exactly like his parents on the day they were killed!

* * *

Another cliffy! Muahaha! Oh, and if you want to have fun, figure out whatthe last four numbers of Vlad's cell phone number spell! Wait... now that I think about it, that would be hard... never mind! I'll tell you next chapter! 


	8. Even Closer to the Truth Now

Sorry! I've been so busy... first I hurt my arm, then I had writer's block... ahh! Anyway, here's chapter 8! Oh yeah, whoever guessed VLAD for the telephone number, you were right! Here's a virtual cookie! It's whatever kind you want it to be!

**Kayla Tsukino**- lol Cool! Enjoy!  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**- WAY too much coffee! lol Here you go!  
**KaliAnn**- Yep! It definitely has gone insane! Muahaha!  
**Just Plain Insane-** Well, I like both good and bad Frootloops, so... yeah! Updating! And yep! Good job with the phone number!  
**mcrystal**- Hmm... I'm not even sure what Danny's going to do yet... I updated!  
**cakreut12**- Cliffhangers are fun! Thanks!  
**Phantom Fighter**- Yep! Cliffys are my specialty! lol  
**Ghost Girl X**- Why not? Just wondering... and don't die! Nooo!  
**Jonakhensu**- Yay! New person! First... you like saying MUAHAHA don't you? lol In the next chapter you will find out how Jet became a halfa, and you must like flinging flaming ectoplasmic sheep... lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I do own Jet, Christina, and Derek Masters. Got it?

* * *

Even Closer to the Truth Now…

Jet was in utter shock for a moment. No way could they be his parents! Yet… They looked exactly like them, and he had been old enough to remember them. So he did the only thing he really could do. Go over and talk to them. He climbed out of the Specter Speeder, took a deep breath, and walked towards the two people who were possibly his parents.

* * *

Christina and Derek Masters were talking about, of all things, the weather, especially since it never changes in the Ghost Zone. They were arguing whether rainy days or sunny days were better, when they spotted a man coming towards them. They didn't recognize him; after all, they hadn't seen Jet for a good thirty years. So when the man came up to them, they politely asked, "Hello. Who are you?" 

"It's me! Jet!" yelled Jet at them. Then he calmed down. "You are Christina and Derek Masters, right?"

"Oh my gosh! Jet!" screamed Christina, hugging her son. "I thought we wouldn't see you until, well, much later! We've missed you so much!"

"Me too, Mom, me too," said Jet smiling.

"So what are you doing here, son?" asked Derek, happy, but curious.

"Well, actually, I'm doing research on ghosts, and I thought the best place to do that would be here," said Jet looking at his surprised parents.

"When did you start believing in ghosts? You didn't believe us about them when you were fourteen," Christina asked.

"That was before I saw a real ghost! Well a half ghost. His name was Danny Fenton, I think," said Jet.

"The kid halfa? You met him?" asked Derek excitedly.

"Yeah, I did, actually," said Jet. Then, surprisingly, Jet's arm went intangible for the second time that day. "Ahh!" he screamed, looking at where his arm would have been. "What's happening?"

Christina looked at her son. "Um, sweetie, there's something we need to tell you…"

* * *

Danny and Vlad arrived in St. Paul at the same time Jet was meeting up with his parents. A large mansion stood on a hill, complete with a motif of yellow and green. Danny thought, wow, this is just _one_ mansion in _one_ state? Vlad, on the other hand, was getting out and motioning for Danny to follow him. Danny obeyed, and followed Vlad into the mansion.

* * *

Back in the Fenton house, everyone was worried for Danny, and they had no clue where Jet went. Jazz went downstairs into the lab to search for clues to where Jet disappeared to. 

"Hey! Look! The Specter Speeder's gone and the portal's open!" exclaimed Jazz loudly. Everyone came running. Tucker said, "And this means…?" Sam looked at him, incredulous. "Do you really not know?"

"No," said Tucker. Sam sighed. "It means that Jet must've gone into the Ghost Zone!" she said to Tucker, a bit impatiently.

"Oh… I see!" exclaimed Tucker.

Sam shook her head. "Okay, so now what do we do? Go in after him?"

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Jack.

"Yes, we can use the new invention, the Fenton Flyer! It's even more advanced than the Specter Speeder, and still includes a cup holder!" said Maddie excitedly.

Okay, sure, why not? Maybe he knows why Vlad took Danny," said Jazz reasonably.

"Then it's settled! We're going in! Everybody, into the Fenton Flyer!" said Maddie, as they squeezed into the much larger vehicle that would take them into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

At the mansion in Minnesota, Danny looked around and followed Vlad into a large room with animal pelts everywhere. _Does he have dead animals everywhere?_ Danny thought, remembering back to the chalet in Colorado. But then Vlad motioned him out of the room and into a much smaller, duller room. 

"This is where we will be training, and where I… experiment," said Vlad, smiling. Danny gulped.

"Ready, son?" asked Vlad, closing the metal door through which they came with a key pad on the wall, hiding what he punched in so Danny couldn't see.

"I guess…" gulped Danny again, getting more scared by the second. Vlad pushed another button on the wall, and an obstacle course appeared. "Let's see what you can do…" he said, with a smile.

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, aren't I evil? I'm dragging out what Jet's parents were going to tell him until the next chapter! Muahaha! Review please! 


	9. Jet's Past: The Truth

I'm finally updating! Sorry I haven't been here in awhile, first I didn't feel like writing, and then I was stuck, and then I got way too much homework from teachers. So, sorry about that. But I'm back! With an amazing chapter! My best and favorite yet! Lol First, reveiwers...

**lunashevlenwacher**- Wow! Thanks! That really means a lot to me.  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**- Lol! Keep hiding:)  
**Kaliann**- Really? Cool.  
**cakreut12**- Yes, I am. Muahaha! lol  
**LaBOBuren**- Lol, yes, you are reviewing!  
**Just Plain Insane**- No! Anything but that! lol  
**Ghost Girl X**- True Colors is awesome! Great job so far!  
**Nickelback-Danny-Lover**- Thanks! You know I love your stories too!

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom. Story time!

* * *

Jet's Past (The Truth)

  
In the Ghost Zone, Jet was waiting for his parents to tell him the news. Finally, his mother spoke.

"Jet, honey, you're half ghost," his mother said. Jet screamed. He couldn't help it.

"No, I'm not…" he backed away from his parents, disbelieving. His father sighed and said, "It's true. There was an accident when you were younger. I believe it was when you were about seven…"

_Flashback_

"_Derek, sweetie, this might not work…" Christina Masters said, staring at the blueprints to the machine they were creating. It was supposed to let them create a barrier, a strong one, at that, to keep ghosts from coming out of the Ghost Zone. This barrier would be directly covering the Ghost Zone, so not a single ghost could escape. _

"_Sure it will!" Derek responded, looking it over once more. Just then, young Jet came into the lab. He was curious; his parents had been down here all day. He had been playing with Vlad upstairs, until Vlad decided he was bored and wanted to play by himself. Unfortunately, Jet's parents didn't notice him as they prepared the machine to be turned on._

"_Ready?" asked Christina, putting on her safety goggles._

"_Ready," came the answer, as Derek slipped on his own pair of goggles. He held the plug, and plugged the cord into the outlet. A blinding flash came from the machine, and a piercing scream filled the room. When Derek and Christina could see what had happened, they gasped. Jet's hair was in fact the same black hair with a single white streak going through it. His clothes had changed into a black suit with a cape flowing behind it. The collar was turned up, and showed a crimson color on the inside. He was wearing white gloves and boots. When he opened his eyes, Derek and Christina noticed they were red instead of a baby blue. Derek hurriedly went and unplugged the machine, as Christina helped the confused and hurting Jet up. At first they were both clueless to what Jet had become. He was still in his ghost mode, and his parents eventually guessed that was what he was. Half ghost. _

"_Jet, are you okay?" asked his mother cautiously._

"_I dunno…" Jet answered, putting a hand to his head. "I feel weird."_

_Suddenly, Derek and Christina noticed him change back to his normal self. All except for his hair. It became pure white. They gave each other strange looks. Jet noticed and asked them, "Why are you guys looking at each other like that?"_

"_It's nothing. Let's go upstairs," said Christina Masters, leading her son upstairs, while Derek stayed behind to find out more about his new half ghost son._

_End Flashback_

"… So that's what happened. I'm sorry we didn't tell you right then and there, but you were probably too young to understand. After that day, you never went into your ghost mode any more, and whenever any part of you went intangible, you thought you were hallucinating. So now you know the truth," Christina finished. Jet stood shocked. All those years he was half ghost, and never knew it.

"Does this mean that if I try, I can actually go into ghost mode?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

"Yes, you could," said Derek, smiling encouragingly at Jet.

"What do I have to do?" asked Jet.

"Just concentrate," said his father. "Concentrate on becoming a ghost."

Jet took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He heard a gasp from his parents, and he opened his eyes.

* * *

Danny gulped, looking at the obstacle course. "When do I start?" he asked.

"Right… now!" said Vlad, holding a stopwatch and a device that looked like a remote control. Danny stood still for a moment, then flew into the air and started jumping through the hoops. Vlad then pushed another button on the device, and from the walls materialized about ten dozen ghosts. Now Danny had to continue going through the course while fighting the ghosts at the same time. Vlad just crossed his arms and watched. Eventually, Danny had gone through the course, and defeated most of the ghosts. He was incredibly weak and tired, and floated to the ground, changing back to human form almost instantly. Panting heavily, he leaned against the wall. Vlad flew down and said, "About two hours. Not bad, but you can do better." Danny looked up at him with loathing. Vlad just smiled.

"I see your anger at your father has worn off, I expected that. Mine, on the other hand, has not. You will still stay here with me, either in this mansion or somewhere else," he said. Danny just glared at him, all the while realizing that his anger did indeed wear off. All along, he knew his dad was careless with details and probably wouldn't have recognized him anyway. He just didn't want to believe it. Danny sighed. It was going to be awhile before he could go back home. He looked up at the man who was his archenemy,and now, his "new dad."

* * *

Back in the Ghost Zone, the Fenton Flyer was getting closer and closer to Jet's location. Tucker was the first to realize a pattern in the wave readings they got from the Ghost Zone.

"Hey, everybody, there's something strange showing up on the readouts," Tucker said, looking at the neon-green screen. Everybody crowded around, as Tucker said, "These are halfa signs, which means that a halfa is within fifteen meters of the Fenton Flyer."

"Does that mean Danny is near?" asked Maddie.

"Maybe," said Sam. "Let's hope so." Jazz was looking out the window and saw something that made her gasp. Everybody came to her side, and gasped along with her.

* * *

Jet opened his eyes and looked down at his body. The first thing he noticed was his clothes. They were actually a suit; the very one he had seen the older ghost back in Jack's lab wearing, except for the fact that the colors were opposite on his own. He then noticed the fact that he was floating, not standing, on the Ghost Zone floor. He yelped, and looked at his parents, who were shocked.

"You look the exact same you did all those years ago when the accident happened, except you're older," said his mother, amazed.

"So does that mean I have my old black hair with a white streak back and red eyes?" asked Jet nervously. His mother looked into his eyes and said, "Yes, you do."

"You know, you have powers too, although it will take awhile to develop them, seeing as how you never even knew you had ghost abilities," said his father.

"Should I try them out?" asked Jet. His father nodded. "Yes, in a bit. You will need to train to get your powers more advanced. But right now, sit down, because with your new powers you might want to know a little something about our death…"

* * *

There you go! Oh, and later on, I might go back and change the beginning so it includes Inviso-Bill instead of Danny as just a ghost. Did that make since? But not now. Review, please!


	10. How Jet's Parents Died

Another chapter! Yay! At the end I'll tell you why, but I'll just give you the story before I talk about that. Okay? First, reviwers!

**KaliAnn-** Ak! I didn't get to reading one of your stories yet! I'll do that either tonight or tomorrow, I promise!  
**cakreut12**- Lol, it does!  
**Person-X- **Okay, I'm glad you're vaugelyinterested.  
**Dannys-Ghostly-Girl**- Yes, you were hiding, lol. And thanks for suggesting my story to someone else!  
**Nickelback-Danny-Lover-** Yep, I finally updated, and I'm updating again!  
**konijnemans- **One, I added you to my MSN buddy list, two, thanks for reading it, and three, you just made my day! (With the last comment!) lol Thanx.  
**LaBOBuren**- I know evil cliffy... lol And I'll say what I meant by the AN at the AN in _this _chappy.  
**Just Plain Insane**- Wow, interesting little reveiw! lol Green Bay Packers RULE!  
**bluish black dolphin aka mcrystal- **Cool username! lol Happy Late Easter now!  
**Wiltedr0es-** Thanks! Your stories are awesome too!  
**Ghost Girl X**- He will eventually... oh and your welcome.

Eleven reviews! The most so far! (I think) Anyway, thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, please read the Author's Note at the end, and hear you go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, and Happy Dani-versary one day late!

* * *

How Jet's Parents Died

Sam covered her mouth. Jet was a half ghost too? Wow, this was a surprise. But why did Jet even come to the Ghost Zone in the first place? Sam looked around and saw everyone else was equally shocked and confused. So she decided to tell everyone her plan but stopped when she saw Jet getting a wide-eyed look on his face. She thought that Jet should find out whatever those two ghosts are going to tell him before she carried her plan out, which was to go and confront him. She sighed, sat back, and waited for the right time.

* * *

Jet sat down on one of the benches and stared at his parents with confusion, realization, and wonder. What his brother was telling him might actually have been true. He gripped the edge of the bench and gulped, "Go ahead." Christina and Derek Masters looked at each other for moment, and then Derek took a deep breath and started…

_Flashback_

"_See you later, Jet, Vlad!" yelled Christina as she was about to walk out the door with her husband to a ghost-hunting convention. Ever since that accident with Jet years ago, they had been going to nearly every convention that came to the city of Madison, Wisconsin. Vlad and Jet looked up from their television show and responded with "Bye!" They both knew that their parents were going to another convention; they went to at least one every week. Neither Jet nor Vlad really believed in ghosts and just usually smiled and nodded when their parents went to one of their conventions. Then they went back to watching television. Derek sighed and said, "Let's go," to his wife. She nodded and they walked out to their Oldsmobile and got inside. Backing out_ _of the garage, Derek said, "You know, I wonder if we should have told Jet about his… condition."_

"_I know what you mean," said Christina, "It's been hard all these years, keeping this secret from him."_

"_We should tell him when we get back, it's been too long," said Derek, in a way that sounded like he had been thinking about it for awhile._

"_Your right," said Christina, "We love him and he deserves to know the truth about everything." They sat in silence the rest of the way until they reached the convention. Nobody new was there, all the same people from the week before, and not a single good speaker. Most of the people just claimed to have seen a ghost, never actually having caught sight of one. Derek and Christina kept the news about their son well hidden here, for who knows what would happen if word got out about a half ghost. They stayed until the convention was over, and then left for home. They were halfway home when all of a sudden; a ghost appeared in front of the car. Derek slammed on the brakes and stared at the specter. Actually, it looked more like a wolf. It was all black, had green claws and eyes, and was wearing a green outfit. _

"_NO!" it roared at another figure. The other figure was another ghost; this one had a white face, white suit, black boots and gloves, black hat, and green eyes._

"_Ah, but Wulf, you have broken the rules, and you will come back with me to the Ghost Zone, where you belong!" it said to the ghost in front of the car. The Masters were in shock, two ghosts, right here, right now! They had no weapons in the car with them, and really, all they could do was watch. The white ghost pointed a green baton at the wolf ghost, or Wulf, as he had just been called and Wulf jumped out of the way of the blast coming from it. He jumped onto the top of the Master's car, and they screamed, for the roof had collapsed from Wulf's weight. The way it had collapsed, Derek and Christina were trapped under the roof, and were running out of breath. They felt a jiggle as Wulf jumped through a portal he had made and out of the human world. A voice came shortly after, "I'll get you, Wulf! You will not escape me again!" Then silence. Christina and Derek were running out of oxygen, fast, and looked at each other, knowing that they probably wouldn't survive. Then everything went black._

_Christina and Derek woke up a few minutes later in the same clothes they wore to the convention, in the Ghost Zone, and as ghosts._

_End Flashback_

"…And since that day, we've been floating around here, doing pretty much nothing, except thinking about you and Vlad. We have learned that the white ghost we had seen was Walker, the Ghost Zone Police Department warden, and that he was after Wulf, and now he is after another half ghost by the name of Danny Phantom. We don't blame anyone for our deaths, it was an accident. Actually, we've met Wulf, and he seems really nice. So that's how we really died, sorry we couldn't tell you sooner, but you know," Derek gestured to himself and Christina, "We're ghosts." 

Jet just stared at them in shock. First he had thought they were in a car accident, which technically, they were, then Vlad tried to tell him they were murdered, then the actual truth. Jet let go of the bench and looked at his hands, and noticed he had been gripping the bench so hard that the edge had created a bleeding line across both of his hands. But the blood wasn't red, it was green. Jet was even more freaked out and looked away from his hands and to his parents. They gave him a comforting smile, like everything would be alright, and Jet smiled back, hoping sincerely that it would be.

* * *

Danny crawled into his bed, the very same one that he had slept in at the college reunion. He was exhausted from everything that day. All that training, then Vlad said if Danny tried to escape he would know. Danny believed him on that part; he _would_ know. At least Vlad hadn't done anything to him, like put a tracking device in his arm, or ghost handcuffs, or anything like that. Danny suspected he had hidden cameras in the room and frankly, right now, he didn't care. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was asleep, still fully dressed and not even under the purple-blue covers of his bed.

* * *

Sam noticed that Jet was finished talking with the two ghosts and decided to propose her plan. They played rock/paper/scissors, to see who would go out to see why Jet was in the Ghost Zone and Tucker lost. Tucker sighed as he took the microphone that Maddie gave to him so they could hear the conversation and started walking towards Jet and the two ghosts.

* * *

AN: Okay, chapter 10 is up! And here's the important stuff! First, at the end of the last chapter, I was trying to say that I might have Jack think he caught Inviso-Bill, not just some random ghost. And second, I will be in Florida from April 6th to April 16th, and I have no computer there. Sono updates between that time, I won't be on the computer, or IM, or anything, and I also can't type up the next chapter!But I can't wait to come back and read my reviews! So, please review! 


	11. Questions Not Answered

Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, it's the last few days of school... yeah... but here! Oh, and I had fun in Florida! Check my profile! Reviewers:

**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl**- Lol, so your finished hiding? Good... I think... lol  
**cakreut12-** Yeah, Florida is nice... I miss it! I want to go back! Waah! lol  
**KaliAnn**- Yeah, at first I wasn't planning on using Walker and Wulf, it's just I didn't want to use any more OC's. Personally, I don't really like stories with OC's, and then I write one! I am so sad... but I will read them, if it looks good...  
**Just Plain Insane**- Lol, COOKIES! Update time!  
**bluish black dolphin**- Oh, you'll find out why Jet's in the story... (smiles evilly) Lol, yeah, there will be a fight, not saying anything else though...  
**Phantom Fighter**- That's my plan! Keep everyone wondering!  
**Ghost Girl X**- Thanks!

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Danny Phantom, that would be Butch Hartman.

* * *

Questions Not Answered

Danny opened his eyes to see a ghost servant standing over him. He yelped. "What are you doing here?" he asked, a bit shaken. The ghost replied, "I am here to awaken you by the orders of Vlad Masters and to give you these." She handed him a pile of clothes. "Master said to wear them when you come downstairs." Danny stared at the clothes in disgust. Everything was black; the long-sleeved shirt, jeans, socks… Danny sighed. This was Sam's favorite color, not his. He told the ghost, "Okay, tell him I'll be down after I change." The ghost nodded and walked out of the room. Danny switched from his favorite white and red shirt and jeans to the black attire. He then made his way down the many stairs, where he saw Vlad looking at him as he came down. Before Danny could even say anything, Vlad made a brisk movement toward the dining room and said, "Eat something fast, but do eat. You will need the energy. We will be going into the Ghost Zone, for I am aware that something is happening there." Danny swallowed, not really hungry or willing to go into the Ghost Zone, but wisely kept his mouth shut and nodded, staring at the food the ghostly servants had placed on the table before him.

* * *

Tucker walked toward Jet and the two ghosts, clutching the mini microphone. He was nervous. He admitted that much, because for all they knew, those two ghosts could be… well, evil. And why didn't Jet tell them he was half ghost? Or why did he come here in the first place? Tucker shook his head, knowing that this would answer those questions. As he neared the two ghosts and Jet, they gasped and turned around, staring at Tucker.

* * *

Jet knew this kid; he was the one who had come downstairs and said that Danny was a half ghost and had created a great distraction. But still… he was here. Why? Then he noticed the kid was looking at him, so Jet asked, "Okay, I remember you, but why are you here?"

"Well, we were all just wondering what you were doing here in the Ghost Zone, why you didn't tell us you were a half ghost, and who these two people are," said Tucker all in one breath. Jet was taken aback.

"Who's we?" he asked. Tucker gestured toward the Fenton Flyer which held Sam, Maddie, Jack, and Jazz. They all gave a half wave. Jet gasped.

"So… you have been watching me all this time?" Jet asked, stunned and a bit hurt.

"Well, yes… but we only followed you to see if you knew anything about why your brother took Danny," said Tucker, looking defiantly up at Jet. Jet's parent's gasped.

"Your brother? Vlad? How is he doing?" they asked simultaneously.

"Oh he's fine, but I no idea why he took your friend," he told Tucker, who was now staring at Jet's parents. He asked them boldly, "So, who are you?"

"Christina Masters," said his mom.

"And Jet Masters, parents of Vlad and Jet," said his dad. Tucker gasped, and turned to the Fenton Flyer. Apparently they had heard too, and all stood with their mouths open.

"So… in answer to your other question, I just learned I was half ghost a few minutes ago, but now I know you were spying on us," Jet said, narrowing his eyes.

"Heh, sorry about that," said Tucker looking down. "So you don't know anything more than us, really?"

"No, I don't," said Jet.

"Well, then…" Tucker just looked back at the Fenton Flyer, not sure what to do. "I guess we'll be leaving…"

"No, you can stay," said Christina. "We were just going to give Jet a tour of the Ghost Zone; would you like to join us?" Tucker looked back towards the Fenton Flyer and saw that they all nodded. Tucker turned back to the Masters and said, "Yeah, that sounds cool, I guess we can follow in the Fenton Flyer."

"Okay, sounds good," said Derek. Tucker waved and went back to the Fenton Flyer, where he was greeted with everyone nearly jumping on him.

"Hey, you guys all heard the conversation! So, let's go follow them!" Tucker said, relieved to be back in the comfortable vehicle. They flew off, following the Masters deeper into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny just finished eating breakfast when Vlad said, "Hurry up, we'll be flying into the Ghost Zone immediately." Danny glared at him, but nodded and transformed, turning his black clothes into a different sort of black outfit with a white collar, gloves, and boots. Vlad also transformed, turning his normal black suit into a white suit with black cape and black belt. He then went intangible and flew towards his lab. Danny followed suit, and, although Vlad was intangible, Danny remembered where his lab was. When Danny reached the lab, he saw Vlad in front of his own Ghost Zone portal, waiting for Danny. Danny sighed and followed Vlad into the Ghost Zone, dreading what would be waiting there.

* * *

Okay, I updated! Sorry about the long wait! Now I have to get up at 5:00 AM tomorrow to go to Mackinac Island... ugh... review please! 


	12. Touring and Searching

Hehe, sorry I haven't updated in awhile. End of school year, blah blah blah. Now I have a million things to do in the summer and I'm like, hello, isn't summer for relaxing? So, that's why if this chapter seems iffy, I wrote it at about 1:00am, so, yeah. Oh, yeah, and I'm currently at 95 reviews, yes! With this chapter I'm sure I can make it to 100! First, reviewers:

**Nickelback-Danny-Lover**- Heh, even I had to go back and think about what happened before! Lol, glad you like!  
**KaliAnn**- Yes, he should, but he's not. He's Danny. Not that outspoken, more shy… you know. Thanks!  
**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl**- 80 dollars cash! Whoa, nice! Lol Anyway, Mackinac Island was fun, and an evil ghost cow…? Uh… I'm not sure if that fits…  
**Phantom Fighter**- Actually, you spell it with an "s" instead of a "c", but who cares! I like suspense, it's fun!  
**CelloSolo2007**- Thanks. The next chapter will be a fighting chapter, and sorry about the clothes… I sometimes confuse myself, too, with them, heh. But thank you!  
**Just Plain Insane**- Yay! I got a cookie thrown at my head! Lol, your welcome! (for updating!)  
**bluish black dolpin**- Honestly, even _I_ don't know why Danny's going along with this! Just… because? I'm not sure if this was sooner… but I still updated!  
**cakreut12**- Yep, I am! That's just my writing style… I think… lol  
**Ghost Girl X**- Yah, I did! Yay! Lol, and, really, I don't know what he's planning either!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.

* * *

Touring and Searching

"… Skulker is the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and over here you can see his lair," said Christina, as she pointed to the big island with a skull on top of it. Sam sighed. She and Tucker already knew this stuff from when they were mapping out the Ghost Zone with Danny, and, quite frankly, she was bored. Glancing over at Tucker, she knew he felt the same. She stifled a yawn and leaned back against the comfortable green and silver chair. Looking around, she noticed Jack and Maddie were both intrigued with the tour and Jazz was only half-interested. Tucker looked so bored he was on the verge of falling asleep. She then tuned back into the tour. "… Fright Knight's Lair…" was what Derek was currently talking about. Then Sam herself began to nod off, and before she knew it, she was asleep, happily curled up on the chair.

* * *

Danny followed Vlad through the Ghost Zone, trying not to remember his unpleasant experiences there. He shivered when he thought of Walker and his first time in the Ghost Zone, how scared and miserable he had been. Vlad noticed, but stayed quiet. Danny also found that Vlad would not allow him to lag behind. Vlad would shout, "Hurry up!" and then he would turn around and shoot a harmless ectoplasmic blast at Danny to make him go faster. Danny did not enjoy this, and tried to keep up best as possible. At one point, even Vlad stopped flying, and to Danny it looked like he was remembering his own unpleasant experience in the Ghost Zone. Danny thought of saying something, but stopped when he saw Vlad's merciless glare directed at him. He quickly decided against it. They had been flying for over an hour now, but Danny wasn't about to ask Vlad when they would stop. He really wished he could go back home though, to his real home, not Vlad's castles or mansions. There was no way to escape from Vlad though, it just wasn't possible. Danny sighed and then grimaced as he felt a shock reverberate throughout his body. How that was harmless, he didn't know, but his eyes became a more radiant shade of green as he glared at the back of Vlad. Then, unexpectedly, lime-green rays shot out of his already brilliant eyes and struck Vlad right on his shoulder, causing Vlad to move forward uncontrollably.

* * *

"What in the world was that?" he exclaimed, as he grabbed his throbbing shoulder and glanced back at Danny. Danny tried not to laugh as he realized that his anger at Vlad must have caused him to learn a new power. Unfortunately, Vlad wasn't laughing. But he also did not appear angry, just a bit irritated, and then his usual serious expression covered his face once more.

"Congratulations, you have now learned the Ectoplasmic Eye Energy Blast, young Daniel," he said, with a hint of pain in his voice. Danny smiled, and nodded, still trying not to laugh. After another half hour of flying, Vlad stopped and gave a small gasp. Danny peeped around him after he caught up and gasped with him. Three ghosts were flying in front of a new version of what Danny thought could be the Specter Speeder. Vlad was surprised at the ghosts, Danny at the new Specter Speeder, as they stared together at the wonder that lied before them.

* * *

Sam yawned as she woke up, still hearing the microphone blare the information that she already knew. Now they were talking about Klemper or some other ghost. Like she really cared. But then something caught the corner of her eye. It looked like… Vlad and Danny? Huh? Looking closer, she found she was right, it _was_ Vlad and Danny. She wanted to keep this new information to herself, but Tucker had looked over and saw what she was looking at too. With one look at each other, they both knew what they had to do. Quietly creeping to the back of the Fenton Flyer, they grabbed the green and silver hazmat suits hanging up and stealthily put them on. Jazz had in fact fallen asleep as well, and Jack and Maddie were still involved with the tour. Sam opened the back of the Fenton Flyer and snuck out with Tucker, who was close behind, closing the door silently after them.

* * *

Jet was flying along next to his parents, listening to the tour with interest. He had never known the Ghost Zone was this big, or that it even existed. He also kept making the mistake of calling it a "World" instead of a "Zone" but his parents always corrected him. At one point, he just decided to look over his shoulder to see how things are doing, and he saw the ghost from the lab and the young halfa, floating about fifty feet away. He gasped and told his parents to stop the tour, this was something much bigger. They turned around and looked, and were awed at what they saw.

* * *

Okay, that was chapter 12! Please review and get me up to 100 reviews! Lol, just enjoy! 


	13. Family

Okay, I'm very sorry for the long wait, once again. Too much stuff is going on this summer. But, I was finally able to sit down and write the next chapter! Yay! Now... I REACHED 100 REVIEWS! OMG! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING EVERYONE! This has made me so happy! I never thought I would even reach 50! Thank you everyone, once again! Now, reviewer responses:

**KaliAnn**- Thanks! I like the power I gave Danny too. Now you don't need to wonder anymore!  
**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl**- We'll just say interestinger _is_ a word... because it sounds cool!  
**Sukira-chan**- Thanks! You can do eye blasts! No fair...  
**cakreut12-** Lol, yes, go Danny! Whoo!  
**momoiscool**- Thanks! And yes, I got the tracking device in the arm idea from my friend's fic... "Feared Parents". But even she didn't catch the reference! Lol, good catch!  
**Uru Baen**- Lol, yes, this fic is slightly AUish. I very much enjoying reading and sort of writing them. What truly defines an AU fic... hmm... never mind. I only know what the acronyms mean, not what really defines them. I'll be quiet now.  
**Phantom Fighter**- Yes, I understand what you mean when you say you like cliffhangers but you don't. Same here. Thanks!  
**Angel of Forgotten Souls**- Ah, yes, I see... updating!  
**Mystiksnake**- Wow, thank you! Now I'm updating!

Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Danny Phantom. Sigh.

* * *

Family

Vlad glanced first at the Fenton Flyer, noticing with interest that Maddie was inside, and then stared at the three ghosts in front of the vehicle. Two looked nearly identical to his parents, but, that wasn't possible, was it? Oh, yes, it was the Ghost Zone; they would have become ghosts, of course. But the third ghost, it looked exactly like him in this mode, minus the fact that the colors were inversed. Vlad stared at this ghost with interest, before realizing Daniel had already flew back to the ghost vehicle, already embraced in a group hug. At first Vlad was angry that he had left him, but then he realized it was understandable. Anyway, he would always have other chances to get Daniel to join him. The boy next to Daniel said something, and Daniel the girl blushed. Vlad wondered if something was going on there between the young hybrid and that girl. He shrugged it off, briefly thinking about how he wished it could be like that with him and Maddie, then returned his interest to the ghosts. Vlad narrowed his eyes at what nearly looked like his identical, and started flying towards the trio with breakneck speed. He flew right into inversed identical, knocking him backwards a few feet.

"What… what are you doing?" Jet said, still trying to recover from the collision. Vlad just smiled and hit Jet with an ectoplasmic beam, sending Jet even back further, and now feeling a bit of pain.

"No, first, what are you doing with them?" said Vlad through clenched teeth, gesturing towards the direction of his parents. He didn't wait for Jet to respond before he punched him in the stomach. Jet decided to try some attacks of his own, but, seeing how this was his first battle, he could only come up with some feeble attempt to go intangible. There was no way he could do what this other ghost was doing, he looked like he had been a ghost for years and had become extremely powerful. Jet still thought he sounded a bit like his brother, but, that was still impossible, wasn't it? Yet he was, after all, half ghost, why couldn't his brother be one… his thoughts were interrupted by another blast, this time to his chest. Jet gasped. Vlad smiled.

"You still haven't answered my question. What were you doing with them?" He indicated the two stunned looking ghosts staring at them.

Jet answered in a meek voice, "Well... you see…" He suddenly got a streak of boldness. "Wait, why should I tell you? It's not like your going to listen!" Vlad raised his eyebrows.

"Very well, then. Let's continue on with the battle shall we? Or do you not know how to fight?" He smirked and formed four duplicates of himself, with each being able to do a different task. Jet stammered, "Um… uh…" Vlad had his duplicates all form blasts in their hands and shoot them simultaneously, so thy all hit Jet at the same time. Jet nearly fainted with exhaustion, but didn't give up. Clutching his side, his eyes widened as Vlad came back together as one and formed a pinkish ectoplasmic blast in each hand, staring down at Jet menacingly. Jet gulped as the blasts hit him, hard, and he sprawled out onto his back, barely conscious. Vlad flew down as Jet's eyes closed, and the fatigue from his body forced the two rings to surround his body and transform him back into human form. Vlad gasped and flew back. "Bro...brother?"

* * *

"Inviso-Bill!" yelled Jack and Maddie when they saw Danny with Sam and Tucker. Danny climbed into the Fenton Flyer with his friends and looked at his parents who were quickly trying to grab any ghost-hunting equipment they could get their hands on. Danny gasped and stepped back. But Jazz intervened between him and his parents.

"No! That's Danny! Remember what Sam, Tucker and I told you? That Danny was half ghost? Well, there he is!" she gestured towards Danny, who waved nervously. Both Maddie and Jack's eyes became wide as they dropped their weapons.

"Danny, is that you?" asked Maddie, uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's me mom," Danny replied, and then closed his eyes as he felt the white rings travel up and down his body. He opened his eyes and watched his parents back up and sit down. Danny smiled uneasily.

"Are you guys okay with this? That your son is the one and only Inviso-Bill, and that I'm really half ghost?"

Maddie smiled lovingly at him, though her voice was still shaky.

"You know we'll love you no matter what, and that we would never have tried to hurt you if we knew it was you all along."

Danny smiled back, knowing that every word was true.

"But… why were you trying to destroy the town?" asked Jack after a minute, apparently still in shock that his son was part ghost. Danny sighed.

"I was framed by another ghost, long story. The thing is, I'm trying to protect the town, same as you," he explained.

"Well, that explains why we have been receiving reports of Invi—you, saving people recently, we just never believed them," said Maddie, thinking.

"Yeah," said Danny, looking down. "Oh yeah, Inviso-Bill is a stupid name. I prefer to call myself Danny Phantom when I'm in ghost mode." He looked up and smiled.

"Okay, that makes since," said Maddie, smiling back at Danny.

Jazz then decided to speak up.

"Now that you're all fine with each other, Danny why did you really get in the car with Vlad?" she asked. Danny smiled nervously.

"I just wanted to… see Wisconsin, I guess," he lied. Jazz didn't look like he believed him.

"But then why were you with that other ghost when we saw you right now?" asked Maddie, with a concerned look. "Did something happen when you were with Vlad?"

Once again, Danny decided to lie.

"Yeah, that other ghost sort of kidnapped me," he said nervously. He couldn't bear to tell his family that Vlad Masters was truly evil, that he was the one out there right now, and that he was really the one behind everything. They had already gotten a shock finding out he was Inviso-Bill. He looked out the window, where he was surprised to see Vlad and this other ghost that looked a lot like Vlad fighting. That other ghost looked like he needed some serious help; he didn't know even the basics of his powers. Then Vlad gave one final blow to the ghost and the other ghost was knocked unconscious. Two rings that Danny knew all too well transformed the ghost into Vlad's brother. Danny gasped.

"He's a halfa?"

Sam nodded mutely. Vlad backed up as well, shaking his head, telling himself it couldn't be true. He looked at his parents, then at the Fenton Flyer where everyone was watching. He knew he would regret this later on, but at the moment didn't care. Two black rings engulfed him, and everyone except for Danny, Tucker, and Sam gasped loudly. Vlad was a ghost hybrid, the very first ever created.

* * *

So, read and review please! And for anyone who guesses what episode I based the fight off of gets a cookie! 


	14. Revealed

Yes, I'm finally updating. Amazing, isn't it? I can't believe summer's almost over! I keep listening to The Worst Day Ever by Simple Plan, with that summer part… anyway, it's update time! I tried to keep everyone IC, but that's really hard, so forgive me if some of the characters aren't quite right. Like Vlad in the last chapter revealing himself… I figured out he would probably never do that. When I finish this story, I will be doing major revision in past chapters, seeing as the first few chapters take place even before Public Enemies. Which reminds me, please read the author's note at the bottom when you're finished reading. But now that I've been talking forever… or really, typing, it's fic time! But first…

**KaliAnn**- Thanks! Yes, Vlad does care about his brother a lot. I still think it was a bit OOC for Vlad though. >.  
**Angel of Forgotton Souls**- Thanks! I know, I'm glad Maddie and Jack know about Danny now too.  
**Just Plain Insane**- You were right the second time, it was BR! Here's a cookie! Whatever kind you imagine it to be! (Hands a cookie to JPI) And your favorite fanfic! Seriously! I'm kind of in shock with that… I can think of at least 20 ones better than mine, all on here. Wow. Thank you! (Gives another cookie) Just for that!  
**cakreut12**- Yep, your right! You get a cookie! (Hands cakreut a cookie) Same thing applies as above, whatever kind you imagine it to be! And yes, Vlad might as well be on drugs. :P  
**Tuckers-Ghostly-Girl**- Lol, your reviews always make me laugh. Yep, you got the episode right, so here you go! (Hands TGG a cookie) It can be any kind you want it to be! Strange ad… very weird… ah! (Runs away) Yeah… haunted review! Eeep!  
**DannyPhantom66**- Thanks! Yeah, going on vacation requires having many fics to read when you got back. I had over 100 e-mails when I got back from Florida … most from Anyway, thanks again!  
**Twilight Princess**- Thanks! I want brownies too! Actually I don't like brownies that much… (gasp!) Well… I like some kinds… anyway, I'm going on about brownies when I should be updating. :P  
**Trevor the Enchanter**- Oh, yes, I remember reading somewhere that you were Charles900, but it slipped my mind somehow. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Danny Phantom. That would be Butch Hartman. Now that I did all of that… update time!

* * *

Revealed

No one spoke for a minute or two. Vlad stood silently, waiting. The first one to speak was Jack.

"V-man! Your half ghost too! Cool!" he exclaimed, nearly jumping up and down. Maddie was just the opposite. She narrowed her eyes at her former college friend, understanding quite a bit now. Going back to the reunion, she remembered the ghost… _Vlad_… who had grabbed her out of the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle. He had said he was never going to let go of her, ever again. Then Jack had saved her. Or she thought it was Jack, he had acted different than usual. Almost like… Danny. Had Danny been in Jack at the time? She shook her head. There were so many questions she wanted to ask. Vlad had also wanted her to dump Jack and marry him instead, as she found out later. Jack might be a goof, but she loved him. She had never liked Vlad after that encounter in Colorado. But he _had_ saved Danny's life when he found him outside of the dome after the town had been pushed into the Ghost Zone. But… Danny was the one who had saved the town in the first place, wasn't he? Exactly how trustworthy was Vlad? Especially now to find he was a ghost, the very thing that she had been hunting, it was rather ironic. Of course, Danny was one as well, but she would love her son no matter what happened. Vlad, on the other hand… she felt like blasting him with the Fenton Foamer or sucking him into the Fenton Thermos. She noticed Danny and his friends didn't seem surprised, but that Danny was giving a look of loathing similar to hers at Vlad. He must've known already, and that would explain everything that had happened since the reunion. Danny's remarks at Vlad's mountain chalet, his hatred when he found him in their house after Vlad had come through the Ghost Portal, and probably more that even she didn't know.

"Danny?" she asked gently. Danny turned around to look at her, eyes softening.

"Yeah?"

"You always knew about Vlad, didn't you? And in some way, you're archenemies, am I right?" asked Maddie. Danny sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. During the college reunion he revealed himself to me and asked me to join him so he could train me and become his 'son' and also for me to renounce dad. Of course, I refused and ever since then he has been trying to kill dad and get you to marry him, while still trying to get me to join up with him. So, we've been in our share of fights," he said, smiling sadly. Maddie looked at him, astonished; her son had been actually fighting Vlad this whole time? And saving the city constantly, especially that one time with the worst ghost crisis in the history of Amity Park? She went over and hugged him. Danny tried to pull away.

"Mom, I'm fine! I can take care of myself, you know," he said looking up at her. Maddie drew away and smiled.

"Yes, I know. What you've been doing has been a huge responsibility and I'm proud of you."

Danny smiled and looked around. Everyone in the Fenton Flyer had been listening to their conversation, including Jack, who had heard the part about Vlad trying to kill him.

"Wait, Vladdy, you've been trying to kill me?" he asked, looking out of the window. Vlad had also heard everything that Maddie and Danny had said. He smirked, "Of course not, old chum."

Danny's eyes turned a glowing green color as he glared at Vlad.

"Liar!" he yelled, clenching his fists. Vlad just smiled. Danny felt a hand on his shoulder and he slowly relaxed, his eyes turning back to their normal sky blue color. Usually that meant Sam was trying to calm him down. But as he turned around, he was surprised to see Jazz. She gave him a small smile. Danny smiled back, then turned to the window, where Vlad was. Up until then, Christina and Derek Masters had been quiet. Now they stared at their son, who they thought was normal, the one without ghost powers. They were wrong.

Vlad looked at them and said two words that no one had ever heard him say before in his life.

"I'm sorry."

Back in the Fenton Flyer, Danny nearly fell over with surprise. Maybe there were two sides to Vlad… the side that wanted things, and this side, more… considerate, if you could use that word to describe Vlad.

Vlad's parents looked at him, and then hugged him. Vlad looked incredibly uncomfortable, but lightly hugged them back. They accepted him. He felt a feeling he had not felt since his parent's death, love. He did love Maddie, but she had never returned the feeling. He hadn't felt it returned for quite awhile. He had so many questions to ask his parents, but felt like this wasn't the right time. Instead, he pulled away and went over to his brother, who evidently was half ghost as well. He was just waking up.

"No, get away!" yelled Jet as he started to awaken. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around. "Where am I? What happened?"

Vlad helped his brother up and sighed.

"You're in the Ghost Zone, dear brother, and you were in a fight with… another ghost."

Jet looked at Vlad, then down at himself.

"I'm in human form… wait, you know about me being… half ghost? And you saw what happened?"

Nodding, Vlad said, "I saw you when you changed back, and, well, this is how I know what happened."

He stepped back and changed into Vlad Plasmius for his brother, who gasped loudly.

"Yes, I am also half ghost, and I was the one who fought you. Brother, I'm sorry; I didn't know it was you," Vlad explained. He changed back into his human form and waited for his brother's response. Jet just stood there, and finally said, "I don't blame you for attacking me. You were only doing what you thought was right. The reason I didn't fight back was because I just found out I had ghost powers recently, and I don't know how to use them yet. Apparently, I've had them since I was seven, from a lab accident with our parents. They created a barrier to keep ghosts from getting out of the Ghost Zone, and something happened that made me like this."

Vlad nodded.

"Ah, yes, makes sense. I always had wondered what happened to your hair," he said looking at Jet. He then glanced over at the Fenton Flyer, where everyone was listening intently. Maddie looked like she wanted to kill him. Vlad sighed. She would never love him now. He turned back to his family, and clearly aware that everyone in the Fenton Flyer could hear, he began his own story.

"I became half ghost after a lab accident as well. It happened back in college, when Jack, Maddie, and I were lab partners, and Jack had created his own Ghost Portal. It was called the Proto Portal, and its objective was to open the dimension between here and the Ghost Zone. As it happened, I was standing in front of the portal as he turned it on, and was blasted with ghost energy. It gave me ecto-acne, and, as I found out later, ghost powers. And I still blame the whole incident on Jack." With this he turned around to look at the Fenton Flyer, where everyone was staring at him. Jack finally stammered, "I didn't know that, V-man. It wasn't entirely my fault. I really should have checked the calculations… but it still wasn't completely my fault." Vlad just stared at him and shook his head, staying true to his own opinion.

Christina looked over at her son.

"So, that's how you became half ghost, now I understand." Then she laughed. "How ironic. We're both ghost hunters who have become ghosts, and now have two sons who are half ghost." Derek smiled and nodded, "Remember, ghost or human, we'll always love you both."

Maddie and Jack looked down at Danny. Maddie smiled and said, "You know, that's true with us too. We'll always love you, no matter what you are." Danny smiled back.

"I know."

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story up until now! Especially if you've read it since the beginning…. I started it in January; it's been a long time since then. I have two ways that I want to go with this story, and I would like you to help me decide! One, I could have the next chapter be the last chapter, and wrap it up. Or I could have something else happen with Vlad and make it a few chapters longer. Keep in mind I do have 3 more stories that I hope to put up once I finish this, and I promise I'll update faster with those. I'm always up to continuing or wrapping it up. I know the plot has been really scattered… whoops… sorry about that. So many things happen… but, it's your decision. Tell me in your review! 


End file.
